Darker Than BLACK: Forever After
by Kami of Anime
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!


Hey guys. Been going and watching DTB again after a long while. Then I remembered exactly why this anime made me happy, sad, mad, depressed, and all these other things that just felt wrong.

It wasn't even for the end of the anime. It was because of how it turned out.

Anyway, so just because they went into hell's gate for that entire thing, then there was the issue with Yin's evolution into Izanami, one of the twin gods of Japanese folklore but given a twist. With the start of season 2, I was pumped to see where they were going with Yin and was more interested in the drastic change in location.

After season 2 really got underway with the 'death' of Suou's father and loss of her 'brother', I was thrown for a bit of a loop when Hei, the feared and revered BK-201 was found traveling with and helping a little kid. I was happy that Mao was there with them, even if he had divine irony as being the very creature that he used to chase after.

More towards the end of it, I kinda got a little sad that they had revealed that the one known as the adorable girl Suou happened to be nothing more than a clone for an experiment and that everything she knows is a lie since the real her died in a school explosion...the same one as Mao when he lost his real body.

By the end of it, I swear I shed a tear and I can man up to that. I mean Yin became the full Izanami and had taken all the powers and souls of the contractors. On top of that, Suou's meteor shard necklace that held her memories in place had broken. Her contractor powers had left her and returned to Hei from which she got them from, albeit by mistake. Regardless, I was sad because while did get to kill Yin (sadly cuz I liked her from season 1), I still was even sadder that Suou had been put back in Russia, even if she did have her parents and brother back.

Last thing was, even though she could feel and tell that there was someone that she once cared deeply about in her life, but she couldn't remember who. She only had the feeling of it. And the feeling that one day, she would meet them again.

That is basically the premise for this story but with a twist. A what if type scenario. Of the after. What happens...when after the final events of Hell's Gate, everyone gets there lives back but, Hei, is still the eternal contractor only known as the 'Black Reaper'?

Let's begin...

Story Start

"It's funny, because I feel like I am missing someone in my life. But I don't know who. With my friends, I can't feel the same as before. It's like I was through a life time with someone but now, I can't even remember their face. But just like the face I can sense but not know, I don't know what I am suppose to do. Ever since the day I had this feeling, I can never stop it. When I dream, I can see him. Not his real face or even what anything looks like. But the silhouette. And the feeling I get when I look at him in my dream, it's electrifying. But little did I know, that one day, the man I saw in my dream, would one day find me."

 _Morning_

*Gasp*

"Suou, dear it's time to-"

She then saw her little Suou's tears in her eyes even as she awoke.

She ran into her daughter's room and hugged her daughter.

"Suou, hey it's okay. It was the dream again wasn't it?"

Suou could only nod to her mother.

So after a while when Suou could now speak, she said "I could see him, mom. This time, I could see him."

Her mother looked at her daughter in shock and said "Are you sure? What did he look like?"

She was puzzled for a second but said "I couldn't really see his face or anything. It was similar to the silhouette but I could see a mask on his face. It looked creepy but at the same time kinda cool. I can't describe it as anything else but a blank white mask with black eyes and a melancholy smile on it with a purple lightning bolt on his right eye."

She couldn't really say anything more and even then, she was puzzled since it felt like he was trying to tell her something.

But she got up and dressed so she could go to school before she was late...again.

After which, she left her house with her lunch but turned to wave before leaving. Little did she know that this was her last day of this normal life.

 _After classes, evening time_

Suou and her friends were hanging out at the park today since it was nice enough and they hadn't in a while.

While they were playing around, Suou was getting distracted since she feels something off...like something was going to happen today.

Suddenly, a crash was heard.

Not really loud but enough that they could hear it from the forest of trees near them.

Tanya said "Hey let's check it out. There could be someone that needs our help."

So they nodded and ran in to help if they could.

They could suddenly see a blue light covering this man that had his back to them currently.

No matter what though, Suou could feel it, the connection to this man...it was there and she knew it was him.

They were all ducking out of sight now and Tanya said "Oh crap...they are contractors. What are they doing out here?"

Suou didn't pay attention to that.

"Guys, I know this sounds crazy but I feel like I know the one in the black...from somewhere."

Suddenly, they watched as the one they were talking of dashed off to the other one and dodged what could only be bursts of condensed invisible energy.

When he got in range, he gripped the other man's head and said "You should know better than to try something like assassination of a human. Now die."

He glowed with the photon energy and the other man's body had several volts of electricity forced into his body that then danced out and back onto the killer.

He then walked away once the energy was on him and his target was dead.

He walked towards the forest and that was when the group of four was panicking.

"Guys, he's coming over here. We are all gonna die."

Nika was shaking in his boots since this was one of the closest and possibly last encounter with a contractor...rumored to be the deadliest beings on the planet since the appearance of the two gates.

Not to mention the description of him matches the deadliest of them all to date...the 'Black Reaper' which the lightning ability and no payment can attest to.

He suddenly landed in the middle of their group and said one thing.

"What are you doing here you little kids? Don't you know how late it is."

Now they expected alot of things but not that, so excuse all of them for screaming like he was gonna murder them too.

He only sighed and said "Really? I ask a question and I get a scream...this is stupid."

He told them in his deep voice "If you don't want me to kill you all for witnessing that, go home...now."

All of them scattered and went home really fast.

But for all of the people who scattered...no one heard him say "Suou..." before taking off on his zipline to a certain location.

Suou's house

The first thing Suou did was run into her home and take her shoes off before running to her living room where a sight that was there shocked her.

Her father and mother were talking with someone...the Black Reaper.

"What? How? What's going on here? A masked contractor comes into our house that can kill us and you casually talk like he is your friend?"

Her mother said "Hello there Suou... I was wondering when you would get home. Please sit down. We have much to talk about. Namely about the 'Black Reaper' here."

So Suou cautiously sat down right next to the masked man and looked at his face to see that ever present mask on his face. The white mask with the melancholic smile.

But what startled her is when, despite what happened a few minutes earlier in the park, she found herself calm around him and even trying to lean toward him...but she tried to fight it...but in the end failed as she leaned into his shoulder.

"That is cute right there huh? The infamous 'Black Reaper' who kills is letting a girl snuggle into his shoulder. Though considering what happened I don't blame you. It really is good to see you again Hei."

That was her mother...her own mother talked to him like he was a friend of hers.

The Black Reaper, now known to be Hei said "It is rather cute. But I have to agree, considering what happened, I don't blame her if she doesn't understand what is happening. With the remaining gate being a random producer to give back contractors of the various powers, life in some way, it has become increasingly annoying to deal with them. Given that they seem to be coming back a little, I had to track down the more troubling ones. Even then, being the only one left on my team isn't the best idea since Mao is such a lazy ass to even bother with anything since that day."

Suddenly, a flying squirrel leaped into view and yelled "I heard that you prick!"

Hei caught him and said "Nice to see you come out on my account Mao. How are you old friend?"

Mao said "I'm perfectly fine without the remarks about my habits that I picked up by being a cat and a house pet for all these years."

Suou said "Will someone please explain what is going on?"

Hei took his mask in hand and removed it to show his face for once.

"It's time for you to know Suou."

I know... short and kinda weird which I hope not to make it.

I won't really say much besides the fact that Hei is paired with Suou as you can guess. Got a problem? Why the hell so? I mean everyone thought the world of the whole Hei x Yin Idea from season 1. He goes from Yin, who looks like she should be the same age or slightly older than Suou and yet because it is Suou you have an issue when they physically explored the relationship a little in the series itself so if you have issues go fuck yourself.

Anyway, enjoy and review...

Kami Of Anime out.


End file.
